An Unexpected Love: A SonAmy Story
by xXRisingHellXx
Summary: Sonic has felt different lately about Amy. He feels that he should see her for some reason. He wonders why he wants to see her, though he knows truely in his heart. Will love blossom between the two? If so, than will there be something else? Rated M. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS, SEGA, OR THE SONIC TEAM. R&R. Multi-Chapter story. Sorry for not updating lately.
1. Chapter 1

_(__**NORMAL POV)**_

Sonic had a different feeling then what he normally felt. It was Amy. It had been Three months since he had seen the pink sakura hedgehog, and he actually had begun to miss her bone-crushing hugs. But today, he was back. His friend, Knuckles, or Knuckie, as most of his friends called him, had needed his help after Eggman almost overwhelmed him with his forces. Now that he was home, the first thing he wanted to do strangely was feel the young pink hedgehog hugging

him. As long as she had that hammer put up, at least.

Finally, he began to see her house in the distance. Strangely it had been a foggy day, despite how clear it was earlier. He wondered silently why his heart pounded with excitment as he neared her house.

(_**SONIC'S POV)**_

" Arghhh why do I feel this way?" He thought silently to himself. "This isn't the way I normally feel when I'm close to her house." He shook off the thoughts, and kept walking. He smiled to himself, which was then replaced by an questioning frown. He knocked twice, hoping she was home.

(_**AMY'S POV)**_

"Wha!?" She suddenly exclaimed, rolling off her couch. "Ughh who could that be." She groaned, and opened the door. "Oh, Wait SONIC!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She lept forwards, pulling him into a hug. " Umm Amy. AMY. NEED AIR." He gasped.

She pulled away quickly. "Oh, sorry Sonic. I've just missed you so much!" She exclaimed. 'Come on in!"

He quickly relaxed into one of her armchairs, exhausted from the countless days of battling.

" Well, I guess I should answer your question. I've been helping knuckles fight Eggheads army, and protecting the Master Emerald." He said. " Sorry I haven't been around much." He added, noticing Amy's worried face. " Sonic, you'll just never quit worrying me will you?" She sighed, worried for her cobalt hero, and secretly the person she had a immense crush on. Well, not too secretly. " I'm afraid not." He admitted.

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

"Wow, I really do feel like I should do something." I thought to myself. "Wait,what!?" I thought " Do I actually have feelings for her?" I wondered. I was suddenly brought back to reality, by Amy asking if I was ok. " Yeah, I'm fine Ames." I said, then quickly taken aback by what I said. Amy blushed deeply, since it had been so long since Sonic had called her that. " Wow, I wonder what he was thinking about, since It's been so long from the last time he called me that." Amy thought to herself " Sorry if I came over a bad time. I gues I just, well, missed you." I cut off, hiding my blushing,even though Amy saw it clearly. " Well, you know I've missed you too." She added.

I suddenly did something I didn't even think he would do. He got up, and suddenly sat down next to Amy, and hugged her, causing both of them to blush. The hug became deeper, and soon she kissed Sonic on the cheek so unexpectedly that Sonic kissed her back. They broke away, Amy being so shocked at what had happened. "Was this a start?" She wondered.


	2. Feelings Revealed

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

" Oh my god, did I just do that?" He alarmingly thought to himself. " But she's so cute, and she loves you." His inner part of him spoke to him, and he knew it was true. But what if Egghead found out, and used her as a weapon?" He thought to himself worriedly, as he saw her snuggled up to him lovingly, with him still having his arm around her. When he went to take his arm away from her, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He smiled to himself, and actually brought her closer to him. " She's so cute when she's asleep" He thought to himself. " But you just kissed her!" His nervous part of him reacted.

But, little to his knowledge, someone was stalking them.

_**(ROUGE'S POV)**_

" Hmm, I wonder what Amy is doing" She wondered to herself. Before she knocked on her door,

she thought " I actually wonder what she normally does in the day. I'll look in her window, she wouldn't change in her living room." When she looked through her window, she saw them cuddled together. " Hmm, the possibilities of them kissing are high. Guess im glad i brought a camera!"

She started the video cam, and watched them. "Hehehe, wait until everyone see's!" She snickered to herself.

(_**AMY'S POV)**_

Amy, finally waking up, saw Sonic asleep next to her, still with his arm around her. She smiled happily, then thought to herself " I wonder if he would feel it if I kissed him on his lips...Well, worth a shot!" She aprooached him slowly. "Ohh, he's so cute." She thought to herself. She leaned forwards and, after hesitating, began to kiss him.

(_**SONIC'S POV)**_

He suddenly felt something in his sleep, and awoke to see Amy kissing him. He quickly shut his eye's, hoping not to disturb her. But soon enough he couldnt help it. He leaned forwards, responding by picking her up in his arms, much to her surprise, and responded to her kiss. It seemed to last forever, both of their eye's closed, and locked into a forever bonding kiss. Their lips seemed to dance together, and never seemed to part. "Wow, I can't seem to break away." He thought to himself pressing her body closer to him. There was no more of the part that screamed at him for what he was doing. Finally, after what seemed for ages, they broke away. Amy looked into his emerald eyes, and saw something she had never seen before. Love. Wanting. He saw the same thing in her eyes. They fell back together, unable to restrain themselves. Meanwhile...

_**(ROUGE'S POV)**_

" Oh my god did i just get that all on cam!?" She exclaimed to herself. "Yess now I ACTUALLY have proof that Sonic loves Amy!" She excitedly thought to herself. "Hehehe, now to tell the others...


	3. The Unexpected News

_**(AMY'S POV)**_

They woke up the next day still in each others arms. " Sonic, wake up." she groaned, streching out in his arms. He slowly woke up, to see that she was in his arms. He smiled " Well, some night wasn't it?" he said with one of his trademark grins. " Yeah, and one of the greatest nights I've ever experienced. Thank you Sonikku." She said. Sonic grinned when he heard her call him by his pet name. " No problem Ames" He said, returning the favor, at the same time causing her to blush.

" Ohh Sonic..." She sighed happily, causing him to wrap his arms around her tightly. She blushed deeply, and wrapped her arms around his soft, Cobalt waist. They laid back down, and Amy turned on the TV. She snuggled up to her deep blue bolt of lightning. " Well, I guess last night changes a lot of things" He said. " Yeah, I guess so" She responded self-conciously.

_**(ROUGE'S POV)**_

" Hey Knuckie!" Rouge shouted from a distance. " Hello Rouge, why are you here?" He responded. " Oh, nothing much. Is it ok if the others meet here too? I have something hilarious to show them!" She responded, flying closer up the hill to where he was. " Well, uh, sure, um, does it include me? He asked hopefully. " Why, of course, Knucklehead!" She responded, causing the Echidna to glow red with anger and from blushing. " Good to hear, Bat lady." He said, with a smirk playing across his face as he watched Rouge go red. " Yeah yeah yeah your payback. Hmph." She said, walking to the Emeralds shrine where Knuckles was to wait for the others.

(_**TAILS' POV)**_

" Hmm I wonder why Rouge wanted me to come here." He said, with Cream walking next to him.

" I dont know." She said as she kept walking with Tails. " Maybe it's a surprise!" She exclaimed happily. " Maybe, but Rouge seemed like she was about to crack in two when she came to us." He responded, walking to the Shrine. " Hey look, everyone's there!" He said excitedly. " Here Cream I'll carry you the rest of the way. We have a bit of distance to cover." He said. " Umm, ok." She said, blushing madly. Tails picked her up bridal style, causing her to giggle. " Here we go!" He said excitedly.

(_**NORMAL POV**_**)**

They all got quiet as they watched the video on a TV. When they got to the kissing part, everyone exclaimed excitedly. " Oh my god, finally he manned up!" Shadow exclaimed.

" He finally found his courage!" Blaze laughed.

" He finally did it!?" Silver shouted.

" Good job Sonic!" Tails said excitedly.

" I was beginning to wonder..." Knuckles mumbled

Everyone turned their heads to Knuckles. " Uhhh..." Knuckles said nervously.

" Hey knuckles, when was YOUR first kiss?" Rouge said, trying not to crack up

Knuckles flushed red. " Well... Uhh..."

" Here I'll be your first then!" Rouge exclaimed unexpectedly.

Everyone watched dumbfounded as Rouge kissed Knuckles for what seemed a minute.

This time, SHE was the one recorded.


	4. Not a single care was given

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

They had amazingly fallen asleep again, only to be woken by knocking on the door.

" Hmm I wonder who that is..." Sonic groaned, walking to the door. As soon as he opened it, he was rushed by his friends. " You finally manned up!" Shadow yelled happily.

" What the... Wait a minute... are you meaning..."

Rouge smirked in the background. Sonic immediatley knew what happened

" Wow really Rouge?" He groaned." Ughh I knew this was coming... Well, yeah it's true...

" Hey Sonic, guess what?" She said, close to cracking. " What Rouge?"

" I RECORDED YOU GUYS!" She said, finally bursting into laughter after seeing Sonic's face.

" Wait.. Wha!? You did what?! Ok so your saying... YOU ACTUALLY RECORDED US!? ROUGE!" He exclaimed dumbfoundedly, still not believing it. Amy woke up from the couch, dreamily. " Sonikku, whats going on?" She said, still only half awake. " Well.. Uhh...

" I RECORDED YOU GUYS!" Rouge shouted with a burst of laughter from the others. Amy weakly laughed, actually not caring. Sonic, after recovering, started laughing along. " Sonic?" Amy asked. " What?" He responded. "I dont care if we were recorded, as long as I have you." She said happily. " The others stopped, wondering how Sonic would respond. " As long as I have you too." He responded.

(_**NORMAL POV)**_

Finally, after a couple of hours the others left, leaving the two alone together. " Sonic, would you sleep with me tonight?" She asked hopefully. Sonic thought for a few seconds, wondering if he should, " Sure Ames" He responded. He Immediatly saw that she was tired, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and set her down on her bed. He covered her up, and then laid down next to her. He automatically put his arm around her, and they cuddled together. They quickly elevated into a kiss, this time deeper before. This time Amy got on top of sonic and made out with him. They stayed together, like they were glued together. they layed together like that, until Amy said she should change into sleep clothes. Sonic agreed, and did the same. Unlike normal, they stayed in the same room, looking away from each other. Amy did almost see Sonic turn around though. She giggled silently to herself. Finally, she had him...

(_**AMY'S POV)**_

" Hmm, so apparently he likes my body.." She thought excitedly to herself. Suddenly, she noticed that the PJ's she had wouldnt fit her. She glanced towards her closet, but to no prevail. She had no clean clothes. " Uh, Sonic... I have no clean clothes,and my pajamas dont fit anymore..." She nervously said. She turned around to see Sonic freeze. " I guess you have no choice then..." He said nervously, quickly looking through the blinds of the windows for Rouge. " Well, I guess it's ok... I guess. Lets go to sleep."

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

" Well, I guess I didn't expect this..." Sonic thought to himself. But for some reason, a part of Sonic was ok with it, actually gladly excepting what was happening. Maybe it wouldnt be so bad...

He climbed into the bed with her, and snuggled up to her. " Wow, her fur is really soft." He thought to himself. She turned over, and put her arms around Sonic. Sonic couldn't help it. He pulled her body close to his, every inch of her body on his. It satisfied some part of him, and they fell asleep.


	5. Wanting, and Waiting

(_**NORMAL POV)**_

The Sakura hedgehog was the first to wake up. She remembered last night, how Sonic had pulled her so close. It was almost as though he had wanted to do something, but restrained himself. She wondered what that had been, and it didn't take her long to figure it out. " _Wow, he really must like me for even thinking about it_." She thought to herself. She thought about their ages. They weren't to far apart, with herself being 18, and him 20. And besides, her 19th birthday was coming up. " _Maybe thats what he's waiting for..." _She wondered. She knew that Sonic had a bad record of calling her a "Young one" even though she was almost 19. She didn't know how it would happen if she was right about Sonic's feelings. She would just have to wait...

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

He woke to see the Sakura hedgehog nowhere in sight. He began to worry, but was instantly driven crazy by the delicous smells from the kitchen. " Yup, she's cooking." He said to himself. He remembered last night, and how he had felt. " _I have to wait, as much as I don't want to_." He smiled to himself, thinking of what would happen. For some reason, as soon as he came home, he felt like she was the only one that mattered. He smiled as he thought of how short her birthday was away. He had the perfect gift in mind...

_**(AMY'S POV)**_

She smiled as she heard him waking from her room. She broadened the smile, as she knew just what it was from. She was famous for being Sonic's favorite chef. She smiled as she saw him come in, craving to see her cobalt boyfriend. She watched as he walked towards her lovingly.

" Amy, I haven't even said this yet, and it embarrases me that I haven't. I love you, Amy Rose,

Because your the Rose with no thorns." He said, and with that kissed her. It never got old to her, having his lips touching hers. She let her tongue escape her mouth, and slip into Sonic's. He played with it, loving her taste of Strawberries. She wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, and Sonic responded by slipping his arms around her waist, as she played with Sonic's quills. They broke away, but soon joined back together. This time it was Sonic that slipped his tongue into her mouth, consuming her fresh Strawberry taste. They stayed that way for two minutes, consuming each other with their mouths, letting Sonic comepletely lose himself. He pulled away for air, as they were both panting. It was something they would remember.

(_**NORMAL POV)**_

Amy seemed to never be able to resist Sonic, as they ate breakfast. He finally brought himself back to reality instead of his food. " Amy, would you like to go somewhere? I have a special place to show you. "Sure Sonic! Where are we going? " Well that would would ruin the surprise!" He responded. Amy quickly combed her hair, then nodded to Sonic. " Ok, I'm ready!" They walked out the front door.

Sonic picked Amy up. " It's gonna take a bit to get there. That is, if we were walking..." He said with a grin. He sprinted off to meet the morning air.

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

He carried her all the way as they sped to the most beautiful meadow he had ever seen.

" _This_ _has to be the best place I can take her_. _She should love it!" _He thought excitedly to himself. He had a strange feeling inside him, carrying Amy. It just put a buzzing feeling inside him, just carrying her body. "_God, she's so hot_" He thought to himself. "_ I just can't wait for her birthday."_

They finally stopped in the meadow, filled with flowers, butterflies, and whatever other wonders that filled Mobius. " Oh Sonic this is..." She said before she was pressed into a kiss. Sonic pressed himself against her, filling her with a joy she couldn't forget. It never got old to them, sitting in the meadow there, playing tag, (_Which Sonic was it, since he let Amy tag him_) and having a good time in general. Soon it was 8:00, and time to go home. They kissed one last time in the meadow, before they started home. Sonic picked Amy up, causing her to giggle, and started the run home. They were back in 2 minutes, and they headed upstairs to bed. " Uh, Ames?" Sonic asked nervously. " What?" She responded. " Well, uhh, since were together, uh, do you mind sleeping with no clothes?" He said, blushing madly. " Oh, um, ok. My sleep clothes need to wash anyway. They stripped, this time with their backs not turned against each other. He tried not to stare, even though he couldn't help it. " Whats wrong?" She asked him. " Oh, uhh... Nothing Ames." He responded, staring at her. She giggled, causing Sonic to blush madly. " Cat got your tongue?" She asked teasingly. " Uh, no just..."

" Think I'm sexy?" She asked with a glint in her eyes. " _Oh god, I can't hold it..." _

" Your the sexiest person I have ever seen." He responded, then covering his mouth in shock. She blushed madly, then replied, " I cant say less to you either." She said, looking down his body.

" _Ok I need to go to sleep, before she overwhelms me_" He thought panicking. He climbed into bed with the Sakura hedgehog, pulling her body close to his. " _Ohhh man this is really getting to me..._" He thought to himself. " _Her body... Just is so...amazing._" He thought. He pulled her close to him.

" _This is going to be hard to wait for..." _He thought to himself. "_ Better get some rest..."_


	6. Pushing the point

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

He woke up the next morning with Amy's body next to his. She still hadn't woken up, and was curled up in his arms. He could have stared at her for hours, forget about the world. She was beautiful, with her graceful arms snaked around his waist. He wondered what he had ignored for 7 years, what he had missed out on. "_ This is what you have missed." _His inner mind spoke to him.

_" Her beautiful body next to yours, with her arms snaked around you."_ He finally got the courage to wake her from her sleep. She roused, and looked up into her cobalt hero's Emerald eyes.

" Ohh Sonikku is it time to get up already? I just want to lay here with you." She said dreamily.

" If thats what you want, then thats what you'll get." He whispered softly to her, and snaked his arms around her. " Sonic?" She asked tiredly. " What?". " What are you getting me for my Birthday?" She asked wonderedly. " It's a surprise..." He replied. " Whatever it is, I'm going to like it, wont I?" She asked. " Yes... Of course..." He thought about it, and pulled her closer. She giggled as he couldn't help but put his hands on her back, slowly massaging her. "Ohh Sonikku... Thank you." She moaned as her back was tensed up. "_ Her fur... So soft... Her back... Oh god..._"

He thought to himself, trying to hold his face together. He slowly began to massage her lower back, going lower, and lower. Finally he was almost touching her butt, and his mind was telling him to keep going. " Go ahead Sonic." Amy whispered to him. He continued on, massaging her body.

_**(AMY'S POV)**_

" _I dont know if I can keep letting him do this. I'm already tensing up, and I almost can't hold it." _She thought to herself. "_ But it feels so good..."_ He leaned forwards and kissed her. She returned the kiss, pushing herself closer to him. "_ How can he overwhelm me? How can he make me feel this way?"_ She wondered. She had to stop, she could feel herself getting wet. She suddenly pulled away. " Hey Sonic, I'm getting a bit hungry. Lets go eat breakfast!" She said. " Oh, uh, sure Ames."

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

He knew exactly why she pulled away. He examined his leg, to see some liquid on it. "_ Hmm, so she was starting to go a little overboard, was she? Hmm..." _ He wondered to himself. " _So I guess I turned her on. Very interesting..."_ He thought to himself. " _I'll admit, she did get me going..."_

" Breakfast is ready!" She shouted from the kitchen. He walked in, actually a bit hungry. They finished quickly. His phone started vibrating in his pocket. It was a text message from Tails.

_Hey Sonic, I might need you over here. The tornadoe is giving me real hell, and I need you to help me jump it. Can you come?_

He texted back quickly._ Sure, I'm bringing Ames along._

" Well, I guess we need to head over to Tails' house. He needs the Tornadoe jumped." Sonic said. " Ok, ready when you are!' Amy replied. He picked her up once again, and sped off.

_**(TAILS' POV**_)

" To be comepletely honest, I dont need the Tornadoe jumped." He said to Cream. " I honestly just want to know whats going on...". " Well, I understand your curious, but aren't you going a little overboard?" She asked. " More than likely." He responded sadly " But I'm itching to know..."

" I understand Tails, but dont you think it may be a little nosey?" she asked.

" Maybe. I guess curiosity is a powerful force" He said.

Just then, they heard Sonic knocking on the opened the door. " Ready?" He asked.

" You bet!". As they neared the Tornadoe, Tails stopped. " Sonic, this isn't the reason I asked you to come." He confessed. " I came to ask about you and Amy."

Sonic wondered what bothering Tails. "What about it?" He asked. " Well, um, I dont know how to ask it, but here it goes. Are you and Amy having Sex?" He said, immediatly glowing red. " Wait, what!? Uhh no, Tails,no..." He said alarmed. "What brings you to that conclusion?" He asked his glowing friend. " Well, uh, I assumed that you guys sleep together... And, well... Maybe things happened..." His friend cut off abruptly, seeing Sonic's face. " I haven't done that... Yet." He said with a sneaky grin. " So your actually thinking about it?" He said unbelievably. " Wow."

" It might be her Birthday present..." He said slyly. " I dont think I'll be telling..." Tails said, shaking his head. " You two try not to wake all the neighbors." He said with a wink.

_**(AMY'S POV)**_

" Hi Cream, how have you been?" Amy asked. " Oh, just relaxing. Nothing much you know." She said with a sigh. " Um, Cream, if I tell you something, will you keep it secret?" She asked.

" Of course Amy. What is it?"

" Well, um, I think I know what I'm getting for my Birthday, and I'm just a little taken aback. I'm unsure what will happen." She said stressfully. " Well, what do you think your getting?"

" Uhh, well... I think Sonic is going to... have sex with me." She said in a small voice.

" What!? Really? Well, thats a deep topic... Really it just happens... It comes to you naturally..." Cream admitted. " You shouldn't worry Amy... You'll be fine..."

" Thanks Cream." She said relieved. " Well the Tornadoe is fixed!" Sonic said excitedly, causing both of them to jump. " Damnit Sonic don't do that to me!" She said. " Oh, sorry Ames. Ready to go?" He said tiredly. It was almost 9:00 PM." Sure Sonic, lets go!" The Cobalt hedgehog picked Amy up bridal style, and began the run home.

(_**SONIC'S POV)**_

_" Ahh, finally in my arms again." _He thought happily. They finally made it into the house, Sonic being so tired he nearly tripped over the steps to the second floor. They began to strip, causing

the Cobalt hedgehog to stare once again. " I'll never get over your sexiness." He admitted, looking over the Sakura hedgehog. Amy shoved Sonic onto the bed, climbing on top of him, at the same time pinning him down while she smothered him in a deep kiss, her tongue flowing freely into his.

_" God she's got her entire body on top of me, it's almost impossible to resist..." _He thought to himself. Finally, after what seemed for hours they broke away, and Sonic fell asleep with her unclothed body on top of his.


	7. Right back to where you came from

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

It had been two months now, and Amy's birthday was three days away. Sonic was immensely exci_**(**_ed, especially how much Amy had made out with him, and rubbed her body against his.

It had brought Sonic to anticipation for her Birthday, with a overwhelming wanting of it to come. Finally, with three days away, Amy had been getting more taunting and taunting by the day, and almost caused him to lose his patience. One night, she began to rub herself up and down Sonic's body, comepletely unclothed, with her having her hands on her shoulders. But to his amazement, she began to slide downwards until her hands were nearly on his Manhood. He litterally flipped her over, but quickly realized what he was doing, and rolled back over. " Whats wrong? Getting a little tense?" She taunted him, causing his urges to excess even more. " Oh come on Ames..." He said depressedly. " You can't just taunt me like this..." He sighed. " Oh yes I can!" She exclaimed, continuing to tease him. " I know you want me, and it's a weapon at my disposal!" She laughed playfully. " You really dont know what your doing to me Ames... It really does get to me..." Sonic admitted. " Oh, am I hurting your feelings? I'm sorry." She teased.

Slowly, Amy had found out what she was getting for her Birthday, and Sonic found out she kind of knew from how he had reacted. He didn't say she was correct, but his face said different. He had been blushing from head to toe, not knowing what to say. " It's ok, I accept it." She had said.

And that was when the taunting began.

He had actually began to dread the nights, knowing that she could overwhelm him. But now, with three days to go, he knew that she would taunt even more. Of course, it was nighttime. as usual, the changing began, getting into their bed, and then it all starts. This night, she almost had him.

She started off by kissing him, letting her tongue slip into his mouth, as they locked together. But then, the real taunting begins. She got even closer to him, close enough when she was right on top of him. She actually began to press her parts against his, causing him to lose his mind. " Amy, I really advise you stop, and I mean like, now." But she wouldn't. She began to rub up and down his body, causing him to let out a choked groan. She grinned at him, seeing as he almost couldn't take it. " Getting a litte turned on, are we?" She teased, causing him to blush. He couldn't tell her to stop, seeing how good it felt. He rolled over on top of her, and said " Ames, I would do this, IF I wasn't waiting. Reluctantly, he rolled back over, and Amy saw what she was doing to him. It was literally causing him to go insane.

_**(AMY'S POV)**_

_" Hmm, maybe I should stop, since Sonic is going crazy. But i can't deny it feels so good..." _She thought to herself. '_ Ahh well, two days of waiting it is."_ She undoubtedly knew what she did to him from he start, and she thought it was funny. "_Now who's the one who's wanting the other's body?_ She thought to herself evilly. She slowly got dressed, then went to wake Sonic up.

" Sonic, wake up. It's morning!" She whispered to him. " Ughhh ok I'm up." He groaned as he slowly sat up. The Cobalt hedgehog got dressed, then headed downstairs. Suddenly, he heard a loud crack outside. He went out the front door to find out what it was.

" _Well well well Sonic the hedgehog. Nothing can be as sweet as revenge."_

He turned, to see a black figure with slight grayness across his quills. Mephiles.

"_ You should have known when you killed me dumbass. I can't die!"_

With that he let out a burst of insane laughter. Then, he walked towards him, head bowed.

_" __**SHADOW WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!"**_ He shrieked with another burst of insane laughter.

"_ Then, maybe I'll start on miss Rose..."_

**" NO YOU WONT YOU SICK BASTARD!"** He shouted as he erupted in golden flames.

_" Hahahahahaha, or maybe I'll rape her fir-_

Just then, Sonic landed a punch right below his nose, causing half of Mephiles teeth to shatter and his jaw to break. " Now what was that you were saying?" He asked tauntingly.

_" Argghhh, you will pay for that! You will watch Amy Rose die... On her Birthday! Hahahahahahahaha."_

In a flash of Purple flames he was gone.

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

"_ No... I can't let her die... SHE'S MINE MEPHILES!" _He thought angrily.

But now, he knew he had to warn Shadow, and the others.

It didn't take him long to get there, and he could see flashes of Chaos shattering windows in the house. There was one last flash of Chaos, and he knew who had won. The last flash erupted in Purple. He quickly rushed into the house, to see Shadow sprawled across the floor, Chaos Emerald in hand. He looked down to see stab marks in his stomach, shoulder, and thighs. He knew there was nothing to do, as his friend slowly bled to death. Unless...

He reached over and took his friends Chaos Emerald. He held it on his stomach, and, just as he thought, the wound began to slowly heal. But was it fast enough? His friends breathing was nearly to nothing, and his bleeding was slowing down. He was losing blood presure, and he was the only one with his blood type. He had to act fast. Finally, his Stomach was sealed, and he began to work on the shoulders. He saw a bloody knife next to him, and it gave him an idea. Maybe he could give blood, but his wounds weren't sealing. He was working on his thighs, and they were almost sealed. His friend had stopped breathing, and his heart barely beat. Finally, with it sealed, he quickly grabbed an injector (_** medical supplies in a case on the wall)**_ and drew blood from his body. He quickly bandaged it, ignoring the stinging pain, and injected Shadow with his blood. He then placed the Chaos Emerald across his heart, and let the energy course through him. Slowly, but surely, his friends breathing came back. He kept the Chaos Emerald on his chest until he saw the Black and Red hedgehogs eyes open. " What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped at him. " Saving your fucking life, dumbass. What do you think?" Sonic retorted.

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

When the Pink Sakura hedehog saw the note her boyfriend had wrote her, she gaped. He could easily be killed! She couldn't let this happen... Not after he had finally showed his feelings for her...

She couldn't lose his love. But she couldn't stop him. She decided to wait until tomorrow, and if he didn't come back, she would hunt for him. But what could she do? He was gone, and she had nothing to do. The only thing to do was wait...

Sonic had been fearful many times, for others, and his friends. But he had never been afraid as this. He had finally opened his heart to the one he had loved for years and years, and he didn't want to lose her. So, for the first time, he had killing on his mind. He was going to kill Mephiles, not lock him into a time chamber. He thought about what he was really doing, how it would feel to see his enemies body drop before him, lifeless. He had no choice. He couldn't let Mephiles hurt the others, even if it changed him for the rest of his life. He had to do it. And he would do it. For the good of the others, and the world.

He sat down to think of where Mephiles might be. It was almost impossible to track him, but there was a way. His aura was known to flare with darkness, and a tracking system could detect that. So that means immediately that Tails has got a big project ahead of him. Which means...

Mephiles would target Tails.

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

" I need to hurry, before it's too late!" Sonic said to himself, then sped off in the night. He knew that Mephiles had an advantage to his powers in the night, and this would be his time for targeting.

Just like he had Shadow.

"_ Stop, that won't happen to Tails. You won't let it." _The concious part of his mind told him.

The rest of him said he wouldn't make it. But he had to, he couldn't let it happen.

_" I just hope that Knuckles can protect Rouge, and that Silver can cover Blaze. I don't need them gone too."_

Suddenly he was shocked by a flash of green Chaos, and Shadow appeared next to him.

" Going on a nightly run? Or is this a rescue mission of Tails, as I believe it is?"

" A little bit of both. We need to hurry." Sonic urged.

" I'm not keeping you. Lets go.

They sprinted off into the night.

_**(SHADOW'S POV) **_

" So, let me guess, you put two and two together, and thought Tails was a target?" Shadow asked. " Yeah, same as I thought." Sonic replied.

They arrived at Tails, and it was just as they guessed. Mephiles was about to use Chaos blast.

An Emerald fire seemed to erupt in Shadow's mind, and he knew what was going to happen. There was nothing else he could do. Just as Mephiles used Chaos blast, Shadow, emerald in hand, matched his arm up against Mephiles. He shouted his last words.

_**CHAOS BLAST!**_

They were able to hold their arms together for a few seconds before the blast.

" You better get behind something sturdy" Shadow turned to meet Mephiles face.

For the first time, they saw something in Shadow's face. Fear.

" I'll send you right back to where you came from" Shadow growled at Mephiles

" See you in Hell" Mephiles snarled back.

The blast erupted, blowing chunks of Tails' house, The Tornadoe, and the two hedgehogs locked in hate into Oblivion

_**(AMY'S POV)**_

" Sonic!? What the hell happened? All I saw was-

" Shadow is gone."

"WHAT!?" Shouted the others.

" Shouldn't we be Human enough to bury him?" Silver outburst.

" There... There... Is nothing to bury!" Sonic cried out, breaking down for the first time in front of everyone.

Everyone turned to look at him.

" You did everything you could have done Sonic." Amy said softly to him.

" And Mephiles?" Silver asked

" Back to that sick place he came from."

Hey everyone, I've been working 24/7 on this story, and I'm asking you guys to please not criticize me. I'm doing the best I can, and I don't want to be discouraged to the point that I won't even write this for the people that like this story. I've worked my ass off making this, and I haven't got a good review yet. Please tell me if you like this, and I'm ignoring the bad reviews because I like good reviews :P. But, as I said, I'm doing my best, and you guys have starstruck me with 200 hits in a day. I'm absolutely starstruck that so many people have sat down to read this. And alos, to answer a lot of you guys' question, I AM STILL WRITING THIS STORY! THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! It is INCREDIBLY too soon ti end this beautiful story in my eyes, and I might make this story 20-50- Maybe 75+ Chapters, because I know that a long story is a great one, and I have many ideas on chapters, and, if I can, I might never end this story. It amazes me that so many people have viewed this already, and if you guys like it, then I will definitley keep writing (Or typing) this story. Thank you all so much for reading, and I will have the Birthday in the next chapter (LEMON ALERT)!


	8. The Birthday

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

Finally, Amy's birthday was here. He had been urging to do this for weeks, and finally, it was here. The Birthday. Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Tikal, Jet, Blaze, Silver, and all of The Chaotix were at the party. There was Pop music on, and they were outside. Rouge was with Knuckles, seeing as if anybody else danced with her they got one of his trademark punches in the face. Cream was with Tails, Tikal just hanging out with whoever, Silver with Blaze, (Using his psycho-kinesis to flip her), and the Chaotix just hanged out snagging cookies when they could, and, of course, Amy was with Sonic. Soon enough, it was time for the birthday presents. Tikal bought her some Tarot cards, Silver bought her a necklace he had enlaced with his psycho-kinesis power, allowing her to lift objects, but when the necklace eventually regenerated it's power after using it. Knuckles, very reluctantly, had chipped off the end of the Master Emerald, and given her the shard. Rouge bought her a sexy dress (She secretly told her to attract Sonic when they started dancing), and Tails built her some new running shoes that enhanced her speed, and Cream bought her a Ruby headband, and last but not least, the Chaotix bought her a new computer. Everyone looked to Sonic. " I have a special gift, um, put up." He said, causing Rouge to snicker. " Well, what are we waiting for? Lets dance!" Rouge exclaimed.

As the others started dancing, Rouge took Amy to her bedroom. "Here honey, change into this! Sonic wont be able to resist you when you wearing this!" She said. " But Rouge, this dress is so.. So odd..." She mumbled. " But make you so irresistible that he WON'T be able to stay away from you!" She said, winking to tell Amy what she ment. " Ohhh thats what you mean... Ok I guess" She said as Rouge looked away as she changed. " Ok hone, go get em!" She said, trying not to crack up.

When she got downstairs, Sonic just gaped at her. He couldn't believe what he saw, and he was really hardening at the sight of her. She blushed, seeing Sonic's face. " Well, um... How do I look?" She teased. Rouge got the others to look at Sonic's face, causing most of them to crack up. Sonic, not controlling his body, forgot about the dance. He walked forwards, pulling her into a kiss. It was almost a virus, everyone else started getting romantic. The Chaotix decided to leave before they got dragged into the mix, while Knuckles dragged Rouge into the 2nd bedroom, while Tails was pulled into the guest bedroom by Cream. Tikal and Jet left quickly, and Silver and Blaze took the couch. That was when Sonic decided to take it into their bedroom

**Warning: The rest of this chapter is a SonAmy lemon. If you are not over 16, then please do not read the rest of this chapter. If you are of age, then feel free to proceed at your own risk. This might be disturbing to some people.**

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

"_ Finally, I can do this! I've waited so long, and now is my chance._

They finally reached the bedroom, and Sonic set Amy down on her bed. He slowly pulled off her shirt, hardening him incredibly as he saw her breasts. He proceded, pulling down her skirt, while she ripped his shirt off. She unbuckled his pants and took them off, with her giggling at the sight of how hard he was. She slipped off his boxers, while he slipped her underwear off. She pulled him on the bed, the two of them next to each other. She kissed him, slipping her tongue in and out of Sonic's mouth. She slipped her hand down, grabbing his manhood. She lowered her head, going lower and lower until she finally reached his hardening apentage. she licked the tip, causing Sonic to moan in pleasure. Finaly, she started sucking, managing to deepthroat his 8.0 inch manhood.

" Oh god, Amy, how do you do this?" He said, gripping the sheets. " Anything for my Cobalt hero."

She said. " Amy, I'm gonna cu-"

He moaned her name as he orgasmed into her mouth. She swallowed the whole load. " Didn't know you tasted so good Sonic.

" My turn now!" He said as he flipped her onto her back. He lowered down until he was at her Flower. He leaned forwards, nipping her clitoris, causing her to moan in pleasure, She was soon dripping wet like crazy, with Sonic licking her, causing her to moan even more. " Ohhh Sonikku."

She groaned as he licked harder. He moved upwards until his manhood was in front of her flower.

" Amy, this is going to hurt, ok? Just tell me if I need to stop."

' Ok Sonikku, I'm ready." She responded.

He slowly entered her flower, and she yelped in pain as he slowly broke her virginty wall.

" I'm sorry Ames, did I go to fast?" He asked worriedly.

" No, you didn't... Just start please?" She begged.

Sonic slowly started thrusting in and out, causing Amy to groan in pleasure.

" Faster Sonikku! Ohh Sonic! More! I'm about to cum!

She felt her body quake as an orgasm erupted through her

" _**SOOONIIIIC!**__" _ She yelled as the orgasm passed through her.

" Are you even close yet?" She asked him.

" Yeah, I'm getting close!"

He felt the orgasm boiling through him

" Amy! I'm about to cum!

"_** AMYYYYY" **_

He shouted as the orgasm passed through him.

" Ohh Amy I don't know if I can continue, I'm really tired.

" Me too Sonikku! Lets just... Go.. To sleep."

The two hedgehogs laid down, exhausted from intercourse.

Well guys this was my first time writing a lemon, if it was shitty I'll probably hear about it, but anyway thanks for reading this chapter. I'm gonna go ahead and start on the next chapter now, it's actually 12:35 pm, so I need to take a break for now. Peace guys!


	9. Till the end of time

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

Sonic woke up the next day with Amy still on top of him. He heard stirring in the other rooms, and he knew the others were waking. Then last night came back to him. "_ Definitely on top of my "Things to do" list." _He thought to himself as he dressed. He looked over to Amy, who was still sleeping soundly. " _She's so cute when she's asleep." _ Reluctantly, since he didn't want her to be alone when she woke up, he roused her from her sleep. " Huh, wha- what is it?" She mumbled softly, still being half awake. " Good morning, beautiful." He whispered softly to her, kissing her affectionately. " Ohh, good morning Sonikku. Are the others still here?" She asked." Yeah, Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Knux are in the kitchen. I think Cream is cooking breakfast."

" Good, I'm starving for something to eat." She mumbled.

The two walked downstairs (After Amy changed, of course), and were greeted by their friends.

They were all silent, until finally Knuckles spoke up. " Well, uh... Quite some nigh-"

" Shut up Knux." Sonic groaned at him. " Don't ruin the peace." Knuckles went Red at first, but calmed down quickly by the peace in the room. Amy got up to go help Cream serve breakfast.

After they ate, that was when the conversation started.

" We could hear you guys from two bedrooms away..." Knuckles snickered, causing Sonic and Amy to blush. " It's ok Sonic, we could hear THEM over us... Well, I mean... Uhh..." Tails flushed, realizing what he just said. Knuckles went to the shade of a beet, as well as Rouge.

" Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Sonic taunted Knuckles, causing him to amazingly flush even redder.

" Oh, whatever, faker.' Said a familiar voice from behind them.

" SHADOW, WHAT THE, WAIT, WHA-, HOW? HOW ARE YOU HERE!?" Sonic shouted with a demented face. " Quite a long story, that deserves you this." He said, punching Sonic across the jaw. " Oww, damnit Shadow! Seriously, what the fuck did I do to deserve that!?" He yelped.

" For me almost giving my LIFE for yours AND Tails faker! Your lucky I teleported away before I had my guts blown into Oblivion!" He snapped at Sonic. " Well, fuck man, I'm glad your ok and all, but please just shut the hell up for two seconds!" That earned him another heavy punch across his face, this time Sonic rearing back and slugging him. However he did it, he must have swung hard, at least thats what they thought, because the punch knocked Shadow into a wall.

He stared at Shadow. " How the hell did I do that?" He asked him.

" Well, considering I had to use part of my life system to heal myself, I think it would have weakened me quite a bit..." He snapped back. " Don't think I got out of there unscathed."

He turned around to show a giant scar running down his back. " Ouch." Sonic winced.

" Yeah, better be greatful, because my back was split open, and I nearly didn't make it."

The others groaned in disgust. " It'l take a year for this damn scar to fade, even with the Chaos Emerald." He moaned in disgust " Because I decided to nearly kill myself over you!" He added angrily. " Your lucky I have a heart and knew how much pain Amy would be in if you were gone." He said with a nod from Amy. " And I didn't want to see her kill herself." He said. Just then, Tikal walked in. " Wel, guys I guess last night was exactly what I thou- SHADOW!"

She raced over and jumped into his arms, much to everyones surprise he returned the hug with a smile. Then, Shadow did something that nobody had ever seen him do. He picked Tikal up in his arms, and kissed her. A few whoops and cheers were heard from everyone else as they let away. Shadow was blushing madly, and so was Tikal. " Um... Thanks?" Tikal said in a small voice, causing the others to crack in two. " Well, uhh, your welcome. Ummm..."

" Enough of the conversation just keep going!" Rouge shouted, causing the others to burst out laughing. " Damnit Rouge!" Shadow outburst. " I'm trying to apoligi-"

Tikal pulled him into another kiss. " Hey Shadow, you look redder than Knux!" He said, causing Shadow to growl between the kiss. " Alright, get a room you two. Well... Not really..."

Shadow got even redder. " Oh, I think she ment it." Sonic pointed out.

" Shut up faker! This is why we are frenemies, because of you running your mouth!" Shadow snapped. " Ha, and besides, you only kissed Amy once!" He said, causing the others to look slowly towards him. Realization dawned on Shadow's face. " Oh... Um... Sorry, uhh I didn't realize that... Sorry Sonic..." He said in a small voice. " Um, I'm not misunderstanding this right? That you two-"

"Yes." Said Amy, with a blush. Sonic nodded his appreciation towards her. " I think it was a long night for ALL of us.." Rouge hinted, causing the rest of them to start blushing madly. Shadow started laughing his head off. " Heh, looks like your up next." Sonic said, eying Tikal and Shadow.

" UM, NONONO, WE JUST GOT TOGETH-"

" Come on Shadow, your STILL a virgin and your 23. Come on now!" Rouge said slyly.

" How do you know that!?" Shadow retorted, making Rouge at loss for words.

Shadow smirked, since it was pretty hard to shut Rouge up.

" Ohh, come on guys your both virgins you two are perfect!" Rouge teased, causing Shadow to blush. " Haha, compare us to you two, considering from what I've heard about last night." He said, with the full pleasure of retaliation.

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

The arguments just seemed to keep passing on, not ending until Sonic said he was going to take Amy out to the meadow for a picnic. They packed up the supplies, and said it was ok if they wanted to stay there. Sonic picked Amy up, and they hurried off. They surveyed the beauty of the meadow, as it was Autumn and the leaves were falling from the once flowering trees. " Oh it's beautiful Sonic!" Amy whispered as a leave got caught in her hair. He brushed it away gently, taking in her beauty. The Rose, the only Rose that grew all four seasons. Amy Rose. His beautiful girlfriend that he only knew was good enough for him to spend his life with. He had thought about it lately, thinking that it was to be. Even Eggman respected his relationship with Amy, and he left her alone. Just because they battled a lot didn't mean that they had spoke, as friends even sometimes.

Eggman had admitted to knowing that his plans were a bit hairbrained, and he knew he probably wouldn't dominate the world. But Sonic had talked to him about how he might settle down, how he had wanted peace. Dr. Eggman had admitted that it had been a long battle, and he might just give up. He said that he would give him peace, and he wouldn't lay a hand on Amy. Even the mad scientist had a heart deep inside of him. He knew how much pain it would cause Sonic, and he admitted if he would try to defeat him, it wouldn't be because he was so weak from losing Amy. They left each other to their work, and Sonic had gone home. But now, it wasn't the time to think about it. It was time to think about his Rose. Amy Rose.

_**(AMY'S POV)**_

Sonic seemed to be in deep thought. He was barely eating, and more staring off into the endless field of flowers. " Whats wrong, Sonic?" She asked innocently.

" Nothing Ames. Just thinking." She put her arms around him, and hugged him. He wrapped an arm around her and returned it. But he wasn't looking at her. He just stared off, into his own world.

" I'm thinking about us Ames. What we are right now, and if we should be more than this. I love you Amy Rose, and I've ignored it for 9 years now. But I don't know how it would go if I settled down. What if something happened, and the world needed me? Thats what I think about, and I need to make a difficult choice, the possibility of the world collapsing, or you? I just need some time to think about it Ames..." He said with a sigh. " I understand Sonic, but you have to realize that you've done it for 13 years now. It's time to rest, hon. Even if you want to keep doing this, you don't have to think of me as a liability. I can help you. You don't have to be so alone, Sonic. I'm here." She said softly to him. He turned to her, and just stared into her beautiful Emerald eyes. He put his arms around her, pulling her into a foreverlasting kiss. He wasn't alone in his job. He had her, and he vowed to himself that he would until the end of time.


	10. The Spice of Love

(Sunset, 6:45 PM)

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

It was sunset. They were packing up to go home when Amy asked " Sonic, can't we stay to watch the sunset? It looks so beautiful."

" Sure Ames. It'll be peaceful, since nobody knows about this place." He admitted, causing Amy to get a sneaky smile on her face. " Nobody knows about this place, you say? Hmm..." She said with a sly look on her face. He knew what she was talking about. She pressed her body even closer to his. " Ya know, if nobody knows about this place, we can do anything we want, can't we?" She asked sneakily. " True." He said with a smirk. He knew exactly what was coming...

**LEMON! LEMON! OUT IF YOUR UNDER 16! GO TO THE END OF THE LEMON!**

It didn't take long for them both to strip. Night was already beginning to fall, and they knew the others would wonder where they were. But none of that mattered to Sonic. Right now he was focused on Amy. Her body shone gracefully in the light of the full moon hovering above them. He could see her blushing as he walked closer to her, brushing her breasts against his chest, making him harden even more. She giggled as she looked down at his growing appendage brushing up against her pulsating flower. She let out a groan in pleasure, causing her flower to pulse even harder. " Ohhhhh Sonic..." She moaned in pleasure, as he silenced her with another kiss. She slid down his body, right down to his manhood and put the whole thing in her mouth. He groaned in pleasure. " Ahh Amy..." He moaned as she swiveled her tongue around his shaft. They went to the ground, not caring if the grass was uncomfortable. " Oh Amy, how do you do this?" He asked, pulling chunks of grass out of the meadow below him. She nipped him a little, destroying his last vestiges of patience. He exploded into her mouth with his seed, and watched as she swallowed the whole load. " God thats hot, but I know what else is." He said with a sly grin, flipping her over spread-eagle on her back. He lowered down until he was at her pulsing flower, liking how much more it started to pulse as he got closer. " Impatient much? He teased at her.

" Please just start Sonikku, I don't think I can wait any longer!" She said begging.

" Beg harder." He told her.

" Please Sonikku, please just eat me out and lick my pussy until I cum in your face Sonic, please!?" She said, causing him to gladly shove his face in, sticking his tongue deep into her womenhood. She moaned in pleasure, shoving her flower further into his face.

" Ohh Sonic, that feels so good! Don't stop! Ohh Sonic! _**SONIIIIC**_!

She moaned as an orgasm ripped through her body, splashing her mate's face with her juices.

She crawled forwards, shoving Sonic on his back, and shoving his member into her flower.

" Ohh Sonic yes! Oh! Ohh SONIC YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING ME! OH YES! HARDER BABY! FASTER!" She screamed as she rode on top of Sonic's manhood.

" AMY! IM GONNA CUM! Ohhh!" He moaned as he filled her flower so much that her juices dripped onto his member, and thighs.

" _**SONNNIIIIICCC**_" She yelled as she orgasmed hard, drenching his member in her juices.

" Ohhh, I hope were not done, right?" She asked hopefully. " Nope, not for me at least"

He said, making her get on her hands and knees. He slammed into her, moaning happily at how tight she was. He started thrusting, picking up his pace as he went, causing Amy to moan in pleasure.

They kept going, getting harder and harder, with Amy screaming words of joy.

" SONIC! OH! I'M ALMOST THERE! UHHH! **SONIIIIC!" **She screamed with joy as they both orgasmed at the same time, causing a puddle of juices to soak into the ground below her flower.

" Do... You think... Anyone... Heard.. Us?" She said, panting hard. " No... I don't think so... We're miles from the city... That was great..." He moaned with pleasure as he pulled out of her.

" We need to get home... It's 10 PM... The others..." He said between strangled breaths.

He picked her up, and despite his panting, he ran home.

**END OF LEMON! SHOULD BE BETTER THAN MY LAST ONE!**

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

When they got home, they saw that they were in the middle of a poker game. Rouge, being a poker master, was winning. When they saw that they were there, Rouge whispered something to the others, and they started snickering. " Whats so funny?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Have a good "Picnic"?" Rouge said with a hint in her voice.

" Yeah, it was fu-"

" OH COME ON FAKER, YOU WERE OUT THERE UNTIL 10:00 PM DON'T EVEN TRY!" Shadow burst out, causing the others to laught their heads off, even some congratulating them.

Sonic groaned at Shadow, who was rolling in laughter. He had never seen him so happy. Most of the time he was so depressed and emotional, and anti-social. Maybe what had happened had changed him, and he wanted to live while he could.

The next set of questions caused him to blush madly.

" Did you use protection?"

' Did you like it?"

He blushed deeply, then looked toward Amy as if to ask if he should answer. She nodded.

" Um, well... No, we didn't use protection.." He said, blushing madly, with Shadow laughing harder next to him. " And for gods sake, SHUT UP SHADOW!" Sonic outburst, causing Shadow to laugh even harder." And, well... That question is stupid Knuckles, what do you think?" He asked Knuckles, causing him to go red with frustration." Fine, of course you guys did..." He said with a slight blush at his words. The rest of them joined Shadow in a fit of laughter. " Stop it! Stop laughing!" Knuckles snapped, embarrased. They continued playing, and Cream surprisingly won with an ace. She had such a great pokerface that the others were dumbstruck at how they had lost. She giggled, asking what she won. Tails said he had a special gift at his (Rebuilt) house, winking to the others. He picked her up, and told the others good night. Rouge started a game of spin the bottle, just to kill time. She spun, landing on Shadow. Shadow snickered at Knuckles tauntingly, causing Knuckles to flare red. She walked over to Shadow, and kissed him on the lips just a second before walking back to Knuckles, making Shadow blush. Next it was Knuckles, and HE landed on Rouge. " Well, guess it's me and you, Bat lady." He said with a smirk. " Oh your getting it for that, Knuckie!" She said, smothering her body on top of Knuckles, and making out with him. " Um, guys, uhh, don't leave us hanging!" Sonic snickered at Rouge. She reluctantly broke away. Sonic spun, and, with disappointment on his face, he landed on Tikal. " You touch her I'll blow you out of the water, faker!" Shadow snarled. He spun again happily, and it landed on Amy. He got up, walked over to Amy, and kissed her. Their tongues battled in their mouths, with Sonic declaring himself the winner as they broke away. Shadow spun, and grinned slyly as it landed on Amy. " The same to you, Shadow." Sonic growled. He spun again, this time landing on Tikal. He gladly got up, and kissed her longer than Rouge had with Knuckles. Tikal groaned with pleasure, and Shadow took Tikal into another room. " Well, I'll be burning that bed tomorrow." Amy said with a sigh. Silver and Blaze must have been forgotten, because when they walked in Rouge jumped out of her skin. " Whoa! Sorry I forgot about you guys. Would you like to play some spin the bottle?" Rouge asked innocently. " Sure." They nodded. As Silver took his turn, he asked when Sonic and Amy had gotten back. " Around ten." He said, noticing the look on Silver and Blaze's face. " So I'm guessing that-"

" Yeah..." Sonic cut him off abruptly. " Oh, well... Congrats..." He said as the bottle landed on Amy. Sonic looked towards her, asking if it was ok. She hesitated, then nodded in approval. Sonic still winced as Silver quickly gave her a kiss on the lips, then sat down after seeing Sonic's face. Blaze spun, and landed on Knuckles. Knuckles blushed as she walked over to him and kissed him briefly, then sat back down besides Silver. " Where are Shadow and-

" You don't want to know..." Sonic responded in a small voice. He nodded in acknowledgement.

" Well, its getting late, and me and Amy are tired. We'll see you in the morning." Sonic said tiredly.

" I bet I know why-"

" Rouge, shut up!" Amy outburst, even though she looked like she was going to crack up herself. They walked up to to their bedroom, exhausted from the action they had gone through that night. Sonic snuggled his body next to Amy's, and they fell into a deep sleep.


	11. The Four Magic Words

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

He woke to the the beautiful face of Amy above him. " Morning time." She said to him with a smile that could shatter glass. He smiled back up at her beautiful form surrounded by a bath robe.

" The others left about three hours ago, so I thought it was time to wake you up." She whispered to him. He leaned forwards and gave her a kiss. Her robe fluttered open slightly, causing Sonic not to help but glimpse. He wasn't a pervert, no, he was far from that. He just thought that Amy was irresistible to him, and couldn't help it. She giggled at him, playfully tagging him and running away. " Oh no you don't!" He teased, running after her. Unfortunately, she knew her house better than he did. She ran down a hall with him close behind her, then sidestepped into a room that he didn't notice. He plowed face first into the wall, causing Amy to burst into laughter. She laid down on the matress and laughed herself to tears. He came tearing into the room, tackling Amy onto the matress. ' I think I win, Ames." He said with a gleeful smile. " Well, then that entales that you get a prize!" She said, pinning him to the wall and smothering him. " Mmmmm" He said, muffled by Amy's lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she played with his slicked back quills. He entwined her body with his, with their hearts locked in love. They reluctantly pulled away, knowing that they had things to do. " Sonic, can we go to Twinkle park? It sounds like something fun to do, and I'm a little bored." She admitted. " Sure, how about we head out about 7:00?"

" Sure Sonic! That would be perfect!" She exclaimed and hugged him. " Anything for you, my Rose." He said, causing Amy to blush. " Thanks, Sonic. I love you!" She said, snuggling her head into his chest. " You too, my Rose..." He whispered softly to her. He, then and there, made his choice. If it was thw world, or Amy, he knew who it would be. It would be the one he wanted to spend his life with, Amy Rose. " Hey Ames, in the meantime do you want to go out and eat?" He asked kindly. " Of course Sonic! Ready when you are!" She said happily. They headed out of the front door, and into the morning abyss.

When they arrived, Sonic told her to wait by a tree in the town square. He kissed her, and told her that he would be right back. He quickly ran into a jewlrey store, and ran up to the manager. " What are your finest engagement rings?!" He asked hurriedly. " This is the best one we have, a golden ring with 1 karat Diamonds surrounding a 2 karat Diamond in the center." The manager said.

" How much is it?" He asked. " About 30,000 dollars." He said with a wince. " Ok, I'll take it. Just make it quick!" Sonic said worriedly. He quickly purchased the ring, then ran back to where Amy was. " Ok, lets go eat!" Sonic said cheerfully. The two headed into the resturaunt, and took a seat.

" Hello, my name is Flame, and I'll be your waiter today. How may I help you?" A waiter said to them. " Yes, I would like two Margaritas please? Oh, and with the extra Lime on the side please. Thanks!" Sonic said, causing Amy to blush. She had never drank an alchoholic beverage in her life. All she knew was that people did some crazy shit if they drank too much. " Ok, be back in a flash!" She said cheerfully, even though they knew she couldn't have had a good day from the look on her face. She returned, like she said, in a flash with their Margaritas. " Thank you Flame, your a very fast waitress!" Amy said, with a nod from Sonic. Thank you! You've made my day!" She said sarcastically. " Flame, I'll ask your manager if you can have the rest of the day off. Your a hardworking person who deserves some rest." Amy said gently, causing Flames eyes to light up with real joy. " You would do that for me?" She said hopefully to Amy. They nodded, and Flame thanked them.

_**( AMY'S POV)**_

She smiled happily at Sonic while she enjoyed her Margarita. " Thank you Sonic, I've never had one of these!" She thanked Sonic. " Of course, Amy. Anything for my Rose!" He said, causing Amy to blush. Their food arrived, and they both wolfed it down. They hadn't had breakfast, or anything else to be truthful that day. By the time they were finished, it was 6:45. " Time to go!" He said excitedly. He picked her up, not forgetting to ask the manager to let Flame off, and he sped off at the speed of a homing missile.

Finally, after a bit of traveling, they arrived. They started off slow, with a slow Teacuo ride. Then, just to scar him, she made him go on the Log Ride. They went down the huge mountain of water, completely soaking Sonic in water. He did NOT have a happy face on, and it just caused Amy to laugh even harder. " Very funny Ames. Very funny..." He said with an annoyed look on his face. They rode many rides, until finally they stopped at the beach. He turned to Ames. Now was the time. He looked at her with utmost love, then prepared himself. " Amy, I've thought about the decision about you over the world, and well... I'm sorry..." He said, causing Amy to start to well up in tears. " I would give the world up just to be with you." He said, pulling out the Navy Blue box. " Amy Rose, will you marry me? I want to be with you, no matter if the world is crushed by Egghead. I would chose you over the world." He said, causing her to nearly faint. " Of course I will Sonic, because I would do the same! I love you Sonic, ohh I love you, I love you..." She moaned with joy, burying her head into his chest. He sighed, still loving the way her body felt next to his. He drew away from her, and asked for her hand. She sniffled as he put the ring on her finger. Her dreams were coming true, with only just a few more to complete. She wanted a family, and she wanted to die being in Sonic's arms, and to have been able to raise her family with him. And, little did she know, that all of her dreams would come true. It all started with four special words...

So, what do you guys think of the story so far? I think personally that it's beautiful, but remember, the best is yet to come! And, also, I have to congratulate myself on 750 HITS! WOOOOOOO! Thanks SO much for reading this story so far, and I can see many more great chapters in the future! In other words, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING SO FAR! I FEEL SPECIAL CUZ I HAVE PEOPLE FROM CANADA READING THIS :P.


	12. A New Secret

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

They began the walk home, hand in hand. Many people were congratulating them, some even partying. He didn't feel like running. He just felt like taking it slow, thinking about what he had just did. In fact, he thought about what he had done in the last few months. Amy, in terms of what she was to him, had become so much more. From a close friend, to the person he lost his virginity with, to his will-be wife. He remembered how she had been such a pest, following him for years on end. Now, he knew what she truely was to him. From that time, to now as he held her hand, walking out of the park. He hadn't known back then, as he had too much to do, dealing with Eggman and all. He couldn't slow down. His speed, his main trait he was known for, had made him avoid this life. But, in the end, he knew it was ment to be. She was ment to be with him. She was his soul mate, as much of a pest he thought she was. He remembered Sally, his ex girlfriend. She was a slut. He thought she was his mate, way back then. Sally had hated Amy. He remembered when she tried to kill Amy...

**(FlashBack)**

There was only a little time left. Eggman was overwhelming them with a force of robots behind them. He, Sally, and Amy (Which he rescued) were running from them. They were running over a bridge when it snapped, leaving Amy to a 3 foot fall. It couldn't have killed her, as he clearly saw her below. He looked at Sally, who was smiling. " Good thing the bridge was weak, and I could stomp it down." She said with an evil smile. " Now she won't be in the way..." She said happily. He looked back and fourth between Sally and Amy, who was crying in fear. " He turned to Sally, just out of earshot of Amy. " Your a bitch! I will never be yours, because I love Amy more than I will ever love you!" He snapped at her, and jumped down the broken part of the bridge. Sally turned around to look down the lower bridge. Instead, she met a thousand bullets going through her body. As much as Sonic hated to watch it, he knew he had to go. She dropped to the ground, dripping blood down the edge of the broken bridge. Sonic looked back sickly, watching the blood pour down. Amy sobbed harder, as she had never seen anybody die. As much as Sally hated her, Amy never imagined seeing her dead. " Come on Ames, we gotta go." He said to her softly, letting her dry her eyes and nod. He picked her up, and seeing Amy's surprised face, he said " It's only because we have to hurry." He started into a high speed run, running down the tunnel at lightspeed. He saw light ahead, and knew they were safe.

**(End of Flashback)**

He shivered at the thought. He couldn't paint an image of Amy being dead. He wouldn't have a wife. He knew he wouldn't let anybody take Amy's place. She was the only one he would ever love. After a while, they arrived. Sonic had finally decided to run, seeing as Amy asked him to carry her. But, as they were almost to her house, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. There was a red flash, and he was knocked off of his feet. He winced as he tried to get up. His leg was in great pain. The form appeared in front of Amy. " Why hello, miss Rose. Glad to see you and your " Boyfriend" over there. He shivered one last time in pain, and went unconcious.

_**(AMY'S POV)**_

She saw one of Sonic's rings glow Red, and Shadow appeared out of nowhere. " Great." He sighed, then turned to see Amy. She was shivering in anger, and he looked to see a strange Red figure in front of her. Then, he noticed her rings glowing. " You had better back up." She said angrily. He did so, and the next thing shocked him immensly. Her body became a darker shade, and he could see her glowing with heat. Then, she gave out an angry scream as she erupted in Magenta flames. She floated upwards, flaring with anger. The Red hedgehog stared up in surprise. "I never knew you had another for-"

He looked down just in time to see the concrete below him sear in heat. A blast erupted under him, sending him flying. This time, Shadow backed up even further. She zipped forwards, and slammed into his chest. He flew into a brick wall of a building beside him. He spat out blood in his mouth, then sprinted forwards. He drew back his fist to punch Amy in her face, when he suddenly was frozen. She lowered her hand, then pulled out her hammer and smashed him across his face. She smiled as she knew she would have a record at the top of the biggest craters smashed in the world. Surprisingly he hovered up, watching her with hateful eyes. His face was covered in blood from where she had hit him. " You'll pay for that!" He spat at her. She flared even more as her anger rose. She sprinted towards him, much faster than she normally was. She stopped in front of him, then landed a punch across his jaw. " You! Don't! Touch! My! Sonic!" She snarled, beating him across the face. She drew her foot upwards, then brought it down across his face. The dropkick sent him flying into a nearby building, causing a few screams to be let out as he smashed through the wall. He groaned loudly, trying to get up. He let out a sigh, then drooped his head. He was dead.

_**(SHADOW'S POV)**_

He stared, mouth open in shock as he consumed what just happened. Amy had just _killed_ this guy with no mercy at all! He knew that he had to get them out of there, especially with the sirens he heard in the distance. She lowered to the ground. Her fire slowly died down, and her body color returned to normal. He blushed and looked away, seeing as the flames had burned her clothes off. He grabbed hers and Sonic's hand, and chaos controlled to their house.

" Thanks Shadow, for showing up tonight. I would have probably been taken to jail if not for you." She said, now clothed. " Um... No problem... When did you gain the ability to change forms like you did?" He asked, still shocked at what had happened. " I really don't know... I just felt anger flowing through me, and... It just happened..." She finished abruptly.

" Sorry, I just... Didn't know you had another form..." He said slowly. " Has this happened before?"

" Never." She responded. " This is the first time it has ever happened." She looked over suddenly, and saw Sonic's eyes flutter open. " Ughh... What happened... Is everyone ok?" He asked, still dazed. " Yes, everythings fine." She responded. " Thanks Shadow, for protecting Am-

" I'll let her explain who did what to who. Chaos Control!"

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

" So what happened?" He asked.

"Well, it seems that I... Um... Have another life form..." She said shyly.

" Really? Wow Ames, I thought it was just me and Shad... I guess congratulations..." He mumbled, unsure of what to say. " So, what was it like?" He asked.

" Well, when you hit the ground, I just knd of felt this rage pass through me, and... Well, Shadow said I erupted in flames of magenta, and my rings were glowing. I'm not sure what to think of it, really..." She finished.

" I would say it's a pretty good talent. But how did you change forms with no emeralds? Normally we can't do it without em..." He wondered aloud.

" Like I said, I really don't know. All I know is, I'm really tired from it. Can we sleep?" She asked.

The blue stud nods, then carries her to her bedroom, and they both crash onto her bed.

1000 HITS WOOOO *Throws cookies everywhere happily*. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!


	13. Imformation

_**(AMY'S POV)**_

She couldn't take it anymore. She _had_ to ask him.

It had been three months since that night that she had transformed, and their wedding was coming in the next four days. She had thought about it forever, wondering how he would react, even ridicule her for asking the question. But she had wanted this all her life, ever since she met him on Little planet. Children. She wanted to have Sonic's children, wanting to raise them happily, and have a family with him. But how would Eggman react? Would he take their children?

On second thought she knew they would probably annoy the shit out of him. But would he kill them? She didn't know. But Sonic had talked about how Eggman had left them some space, and wouldn't bother them. She decided." I can't hold this off any longer. I want my life with Sonic, and I will kill whoever gets in my way! I want a family, and I will turn Eggman into a ball of guts if he gets within a mile of my family!" She said, enraged at how worried she was of Eggman. She wouldn't let him get in the way any longer. She strode back to her bedroom, where Sonic was lying on the roof.

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

He jumped when he heard a thump next to him. He looked over, to see Amy lying down next to him. He knew she had something on her mind. " Whats wrong, beautiful?" He said, making Amy blush as usual. " Nothing, just..." She trailed off, not knowing how to start into the conversation. " Have you ever, you know... thought of a family?" Said Amy. He turned away from her, thinking of her question. He really _hadn't_ thought of it. He knew she was the only one he would ever love, so didn't that make the decision easy? Not to the blue stud. They hadn't even found out who had attacked him that night. Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow were still working on tracking down who he was. Whoever it was, wanted him _and _Amy dead. And besides, would he be able to protect her? He wasn't able to that night, and it disturbed him. He couldn't bear to see Amy in pain, he had had nightmares about that lately. But the sound of a family did make him happy, especially with the love of his life. He thought about it, and then the risks. He was willing to take the risk if thats what he had to do. " Tomorrow, Amy, at 9:00, we will begin. I have decided." He announced. making Amy giggle happily. " Okay, Sonic." She said, giddy with excitement. Another dream that would be a reality.

_**(SHADOW'S POV)**_

" Boy, whoever this guy was was pretty slippy." Said Rouge, looking over the imformation they had collected. " You can say that again." Knuckles said. " This guy has done a lot of tricky shit, and it's surprising that Amy and Sonic got this guy down. Or, well... I should say Amy..."

They continued to read down the documents, then they noticed something. It had shown that he had been created by a mixture of chemicals, but what they noticed was much more worse.

The chemicals used to create him were most commonly found in Eggman HQ.

" But how? Egghead promised not to be a problem to them!" Exclaimed Shadow, who hadn't been paying much attention, but was suddenly brought back to reality.

" I don't know, but Sonic is gonna be pissed." Knuckles said. " We had better tell him."

" Yeah, we need to hurry. Lets go."

_**(SONIC'S POV)**_

" You said WHAT!?" Sonic shouted, furious. " So Egghead wants to play that game, huh? Well, let me just show him not to FUCK WITH MY LIFE!" He screamed in anger, causing the others to flinch slightly. " Sonic, wai-" Amy was silenced suddenly by Sonic planting a kiss on her lips. " I'll be back my love, just let me take care of this." He said with a furious look on his face. He turned, and bolted out the front door.

(_**Eggman HQ)**_

The blue stud stopped at the ever so familiar base of Dr. Eggman. He cringed with anger as he prepared himself to encounter the security when he bolted into the base. He began the run into the base, to encounter the first couple of robots he had waiting for him. He smashed through them with ease, and decided to avoid the rest of them. He wanted to speak with Eggman himself. He rushed into the operation room, to meet the insane doctor himself. " Disable the security." The doctor said unexpectedly. " Yes sir." The familiar yellow robot disconnected the security, keying in the passcode. " System security disabled." A mechanical voice said from within the intercom.

" Now why are yo-

" YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I'M HERE YOU SICK ASSHOLE!" Sonic shouted, his eyes blazing with his Emerald color. The doctor cringed. He had never had Sonic curse him like he just did. " Sonic, I honestly don't know what your talking about. Really, I don't. Whats going on?" He asked, still shocked at the blue studs behavior. He shoved the printed imformation in his face, scowling at the doctor. The doctor went from a look of confusion to a look of pure terror. " Thats not good. Thats not good at all." He said, terrified at the information before him. " Now, tell me where the creator is, or you will regret that I stepped in this base." He snarled. The doctor knew who it was, and was scared from the look of pure hatred on Sonic's face. " Fine." He said, whispering the knowledge of who it was, and where he was. " His name, is Darkness."

Heya guys! Just as I promised, here is the link to the forum!

Forum: myforums/xXRisingHellXx/4937004/


End file.
